


Never

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poor Jordan, for Aleks at least, why do I like to hurt you so much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love him. And it hurts. It hurts so much.</p><p>(In which Jordan loves Seamus, Aleks loves Kevin and both of them think it's unrequited. Only Jordan knows better. Most of the time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: So, I got the idea for this after reading a fic on Tumblr, and I decide to go full angst for once. The angst is mostly for two characters though, so everyone else gets somewhat of a happy ending.

You love him.

It burns your heart. When you look at him, it's like the world is bursting into colour for the first time, and the feeling blossoms in your chest, turning from happiness to agony in seconds, because you know, you've always known, he would never see you like that. And it hurts. It hurts so much.

-

You watch from afar. You watch everyone.

You see the turn of James' lips when he listens and rolls his eyes to one of Sly's jokes, you see the way Aleks' eyes soften when they land of Kevin, you see the way Joe's bubbly laugh can make Spencer grin. But you can see the hurt in the Russian's eyes, when Kevin walks off down the hall, when James slides his hand into Sly's, when Spencer wraps up Joe in his arms. You can see the pain, and you know it's identical to yours. And you just stare on, because you want to comfort him, but you know you can't, because nothing can get through to heartbroken men like him, like yourself. So you just stare, and turn your gaze away to someone else. To him.

He's beautiful. Bright blue eyes, black frames rested on his nose, long blond hair curling around his face. You could watch him for days, and never get tired. It's not like anyone notices anyway, their too busy with their own happiness, or their own sadness. But it doesn't help, because the more you look, the more you remember that he could never be yours.

That's when you turn your head away, fake a smile, and get on with your work. That's what you always do.

-

You're the one whose left to pick up the pieces of everyone around you.

When James and Sly have a particularly bad fight, you show up and put things back in order, make them see that whatever it was that made them so mad was dumb. You're the one who makes them kiss and make up.

You're the one whose there for Aleks on those heavy nights, when he just can't sleep, when he can't see past work and those around him. The one who lulls him to sleep, the one who make sure his demons don't catch up to him.

You help Dex get home safely, guiding his way while he yawns. You see Kevin sleeping, and you roll your eyes, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. Your the one who makes some coffee for Dan, so he can continue editing deep into the night. It's your job to look after them, and, after all, you're the father of the group. You take pride in looking after them; you want them to be happy, you want them to be safe. But looking after one in particular hurts you.

You'll find him in his room, sitting on the floor, propped against the cold wood of his bookcase, and you'll sit next to him, legs crossed, listen to him talk more openly then he ever does. There is no sarcasm, it's all honesty. No lies. He'll pour his heart out to you and everything will be true. He'll lay his head on your shoulder, and your heart will sour at the content, but you keep focused on his words.

He'll fall into a soft sleep, and you'll drag him onto his chair, where you stare and before you know it, there are tears falling down your face from repressed emotions, and you rub at your face furiously to make them go away. You keep your head down on the way back to your office, and you'll try your best to pull yourself back together. It'll work, of course. You're now a master of hiding your emotions.

It takes another master to figure it out.

-

"Get away from my Seamus!"

You're not sure what makes Aleks realise, whether it's the words itself, or the hidden honesty behind them, but you assume it's a mixture of both. He's too clever, but he stores it behind jokes and sarcasm, and he gets it too, so you always knew he would see it first.

Well, it's not like he hasn't noticed. You know he'd seen red rimmed eyes and your eyes glancing to a certain blonde, and he'd wonder in confusion until his mind dragged to a different person, but Aleks wasn't the type of person to forget something important like that. Something to do with everyday life, yes, but not something like this. He'd look back at those times and try his best to figure everything out. And that he did.

He'd strolled up to your door, pushing it behind him gently, gazing at you with sympathy, and muttered. "I know."

You stared back, looking into brown eyes, filled with misery, eyes you knew would, in the confines of his office, shed tears, and you broke down, whispering back brokenly, "I know too."

You weren't alone that night, left to cry away. Aleks was right beside you.

-

You think you're getting better at soothing the pain.

Aleks is at your side, a guiding hand, as you realise that he's had it worse a lot longer than you. He keeps a joke on hand and a smile on his face, and while it never truly works, it does help, because the smile is genuine. He's as happy as you are to find someone that understands.

And right now, that's all that counts.

-

You finally work up the courage to go to Kevin.

After all these nights of worrying about whether or not what you saw was true, or just a trick of your mind, you've got your mind set on one thing. Get Kevin to confess his love to Aleks.

Someone would have to be blind to not notice it, you think, but Kevin's almost as good as you, but his eyes linger longer and his voice holds more fondness, as of he wants everyone to know of his love. And maybe he does. He wants Aleks to see, to know, but he's scared, so he tries his best to show it through small gestures, and it makes you laugh, because Aleks was trying to do the same. Only Aleks acted grumpy to the object of his affections, and Kevin was awkward and embarrassingly lovesick.

So you go up to him, when he's standing at his door, gazing adoringly at Aleks doing some silly skit for the Hub. You stop right in front of him, blocking his view of the brunette, and as he begins to frown, you let the words escape your mouth.

"You should really tell him, you know."

He looks at you with the best look of confusion he could muster, but you know what he's trying to do, playing it off as if you're the crazy one, you've seen that look a million times before from the others.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, and his voice is shaky, as he attempts to stare you down, failing at any chance to convince you.

"You know what I'm talking about," you say, blunt. "Aleks. The guy you've been staring at for at least ten minutes now. And don't try to deny it, I've been watching you from down the hall."

His cheeks turn red, and he looks down with guilt, but you roll your eyes in response. "You're both idiots," you mutter, shaking your head at the boy in front of you. Why couldn't they notice what was in front of them?

He looks up, again with bewilderment, and questions, "What?" You're not sure whether he's puzzled about what you said or what you mean, but you just continue.

"Look, Kevin," you say, crossing your arms over your front. "I'm going to be straight with you. You like Aleks. A lot. And... he likes you too."

He looks at you like your insane, but you cut him off before he can start denying it.

"So," you look down the hall where a bewildered Aleks and an equally confused Spencer are standing and watching your confrontation, and you smirk. "You should go get him. Tell him how you feel."

"Trust me," you reach over and pat his shoulder. "He will be happy about it." Ecstatic, really, you think, remembering the adoration in the brunette's eyes when he talked about the boy in front of you.

"Good luck," you call over your shoulder, as you saunter down the hall, slipping back into your office, smiling at the three men in the hall.

You're not sure if he had taken your advice, but you think that maybe, just maybe, you got through to him.

-

You come into the office and the lovey dovey atmosphere hits you in the face.

James and Sly are playing some video game together, yelling at each other like always, but the sight of them cuddling together warms your heart. Spencer and Joe appear to be editing together, but for some reason they've placed both Babu and Molly next to them. And the thing that makes you grin, is that over in the corner of the room are Aleks and Kevin, the former with his legs draped over the latter, their fingers entwined. The brunette catches your eyes, and mouths a quick 'thank you' before continuing his conversation with Kevin.

"Finally, huh?"

You turn to find both Dex and Dan smiling at the couples in the room, and you nod.

"Finally."

As you chat away with the two, laughing and giggling at some joke the Englishman made, you don't notice two eyes glaring holes into your back. You don't notice the blonde behind you, scowling. You don't notice the way he looks at you, like he can't bear to tear his eyes away from you.

But, then again, you never have.


End file.
